Dire non
by Matteic
Summary: Correspondance 4 - Traduction d'une fic de seekeronthepath sur AO3 - Il est parfaitement évident pour Remus que se marier serait une mauvaise idée. Mais ce n'est pas aussi évident pour tout le monde.


**Dire non**

**seekeronthepath**

**traduit de l'anglais par Matteic**

**Résumé :**

Il est parfaitement évident pour Remus que se marier serait une mauvaise idée. Mais ce n'est pas aussi évident pour tout le monde.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Si vous n'avez pas lu le reste de l'univers alternatif de _Correspondance_, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour cette histoire est ceci :

**· **Le canon s'est déroulé à peu près pareil

**· **Grâce à l'excellent travail de plusieurs dames dures à cuire, et les contrecoups qui ont suivi, Harry et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont découvert sa condition de Horcrux pendant la septième année

**· **Pour des raisons similaires, beaucoup moins de gens sont morts pendant la guerre

**· **Après la guerre, Drago a passé un an en probation avant une condamnation à douze mois supplémentaires à Azkaban. Pendant son année probatoire, Andromeda a pris soin de lui, et il a passé beaucoup de temps Square Grimmaurd

* * *

_Septembre 1978_

C'était la veille du mariage de Cornedrue, et les Maraudeurs étaient en train de marauder. Pour ce soir, et pour demain, ils étaient déterminés à prétendre que la guerre n'existait pas, ce à quoi ils parvenaient pour le moment avec de grandes quantités d'alcool. James, par conséquent, était complètement murgé.

"Lily est juste… tellement intelligente et je la mérite pas et elle va… elle va m'_épouser_ demain !" bredouilla James, appuyé sur l'épaule de Sirius.

"Tu l'as dit, mec," répondit Sirius, un peu plus lucide. Il encaissait mieux l'alcool, déjà, mais il avait aussi fait boire James plus que lui-même. "Vous allez être géniaux."

Remus, en tant que personne sobre du groupe, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire.

(Peter était bar, essayant d'emballer).

James pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder Sirius. "Quand eze-que _toi_ tu vas te marier ?" demanda-t-il. "Faire d'lui un – un Lunard honnête."

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva. "Je vais aller vous chercher de l'eau," dit-il doucement. "Sinon vous allez vous en vouloir demain matin."

* * *

_Janvier 1980_

Sirius roula sur le flanc et passa un bras autour de la taille nue de Remus, le serrant contre lui. "Bonne année," dit-il avec un léger sourire.

"Pas si bonne que ça," rétorqua Remus en fuyant son regard. "La guerre est toujours là." Il avait de nouvelles cicatrices depuis que Sirius l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, dans des endroits où il ne pouvait pas se griffer lui-même. Encore moins se mordre lui-même.

Sirius soupira, caressant le visage de Remus et fronçant les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas être heureux ensemble pour une demi-heure ?" protesta-t-il à voix basse. "C'est la première fois que je peux te tenir dans mes bras depuis des semaines. Des mois, presque."

"Dumbledore m'a demandé de parler aux packs," lui rappela Remus, s'appuyant inconsciemment contre sa main. "Et tu as des choses à faire toi aussi."

"James et Lily n'ont pas été séparés comme ça," marmonna Sirius.

"James et Lily attendent un bébé."

Sirius roula sur le dos et soupira. "Comme tout le monde, on dirait." Alice et Frank, Molly et Arthur, Emma et Edgar… chez les Mangemorts aussi, d'ailleurs. "… est-ce qu'on aura des enfants un jour ?"

Remus se tendit. "Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Pat, mais aucun de nous n'a le bon équipement," dit-il en essayant de sourire.

"Je suis sérieux, Remus," insista Sirius. "Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, même si tous les autres semblent être ravis d'élever un bébé en période de guerre. Mais un jour… Je veux avoir une famille avec toi. Peut-être que je prendrai ton nom et on pourra avoir un pack de petits Lupin."

"… Il faut que je dorme," murmura maladroitement Remus, se dégageant et remontant les couvertures. "Je dois être quelque part à huit heures."

* * *

_Décembre 1994_

"Êtes-vous _sûrs_ de ne pas vouloir passer le dîner de Noël avec Arthur et moi ?" insista Molly, regardant Sirius et Remus tour à tour. "Avec les quatre plus jeunes à Poudlard pour le bal, nous aurions largement la place. Ça nous ferait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie."

Remus secoua la tête. "Non, Molly, ça va aller, mais nous apprécions l'invitation." Et c'était le cas. Excuses ou pas, Sirius avait blessé Ron, et Molly mettait du temps à pardonner ceux qui faisaient mal à ses enfants.

"Ça va être notre premier Noël tous les deux depuis longtemps," fit doucement remarquer Sirius. "Nous ne serions pas des invités très agréables."

Molly lui fit un sourire chaleureux. "Oh, bien sûr," dit-elle. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ce serait d'être séparée d'Arthur aussi longtemps. Je voudrais l'épouser à nouveau, je pense."

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus puis dit à Molly, "Ça nous va comme ça. On refait encore connaissance."

* * *

_Février 1997_

Alors que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se séparaient, Tonks prit Remus à part et murmura, "Il faut que je te parle en privé. Et ça ne peut vraiment, vraiment pas attendre."

Fronçant les sourcils, inquiet, Remus l'emmena dans la bibliothèque de l'étage et ferma la porte derrière eux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il.

Tonks prit une grande respiration, ses cheveux changeant de couleur à toute vitesse, comme cela arrivait quand elle était nerveuse. "Je suis enceinte," avoua-t-elle enfin. "Il est _forcément_ de toi."

Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise. "Tu… nous…"

Tonks serra ses bras autour d'elle, le scrutant du regard. "Je sais que c'est sacrément rare en une seule fois, et on _a_ _fait_ attention…"

"Non, non, les accidents arrivent, je le sais," dit Remus d'une voix blanche.

"Un putain de mauvais moment pour un accident," marmonna Tonks. "Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Je n'ai pas le _temps_ d'être enceinte."

Remus leva les yeux vers elle, attentif. "Est-ce que tu envisages de… d'aller jusqu'au bout, si je puis dire ?"

Tonks haussa les épaules. "Je sais que c'est stupide de vouloir accueillir un bébé en ce moment, mais…" elle soupira. "Peut-être, oui."

"Nous serions des hypocrites de te dire ça," fit remarquer Remus. "Regarde Harry. Il est né au plus fort de la précédente."

"C'est juste," admit Tonks avec un léger sourire. "Est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Je t'aiderai, bien sûr," dit-il avec sérieux. "Tout ce dont tu as besoin. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'épouse ?"

Il y eut un instant de silence stupéfait.

"Nom. De. Dieu," dit lentement Tonks. "Nom de _Dieu_, Remus ! On a baisé UNE FOIS ! En amis ! Parce que tu étais complètement EFFONDRÉ après ta rupture avec Sirius ! _Laquelle_, d'ailleurs, je ne m'attends pas à voir durer. Vous êtes ensemble depuis que vous avez quinze ans ! Douze ans de séparation et vous vous êtes aussitôt remis ensemble ! La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes séparés en ce moment est parce que vous avez des façons totalement incompatibles de gérer le fait que Harry soit un Horcrux ! Tu penses qu'un mouflet accidentel va te rendre moins raide dingue de lui ? Tu me haïrais avant que le gosse soit né ! Non. Non, je ne veux _pas_ t'épouser, et aussi, c'était la demande en mariage la plus pathétique que j'aie jamais entendue, et si tu fais la même à Sirius un jour, j'espère qu'il ne te laissera jamais l'oublier."

* * *

_Mars 1999_

Remus regarda avec attendrissement Sirius déposer Teddy endormi dans son lit et commencer à le bercer. "Tu es doué avec lui," murmura-t-il.

Sirius lui lança un regard, souriant doucement. "C'est facile d'être doué avec eux quand ils sont si petits," répondit-il, s'asseyant à côté de Remus et s'appuyant contre lui. "J'avais oublié combien j'aime les bébés."

Il y avait quantité de choses agréables que Sirius avait oubliées et qu'il devait redécouvrir ; c'était difficile pour Remus de ne pas lui en vouloir. Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à ce sourire avec quelque chose de désagréable. "C'est gentil de la part de Tonks de nous l'avoir prêté, alors."

"C'est ton fils," fit remarquer Sirius. "C'est normal que tu puisses t'occuper de lui de temps en temps."

"Sirius, arrête," dit Remus d'un ton sec. "À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passera si des rumeurs qu'il est le fils d'un loup-garou commencent à circuler ? Surtout avec sa position d'Héritier potentiel de la maison Black. Il aurait une vie horrible."

Sirius fronça les sourcils, s'écartant légèrement. "Il devrait pouvoir te connaître."

"Il me connaîtra," répondit Remus. "En tant que parrain."

* * *

_Octobre 1999_

Sirius s'était déjà levé et changé en Patmol quand Remus était descendu à la cuisine au matin. C'était le soir maintenant, et il ne s'était pas du tout changé, avait passé le plus clair de la journée sur le tapis devant la cheminée, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant. D'une certaine manière, Remus n'était pas surpris. Halloween était une sale journée pour tous les deux, mais surtout Sirius. Et avec Harry hors de portée, et Drago à Azkaban, Remus pouvait concevoir que cela rappelle à Sirius les mauvaises années. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait l'ignorer. Grimaçant légèrement devant la raideur de ses articulations, Remus s'installa sur le tapis à côté de Sirius, se blottissant contre lui comme ils en avaient l'habitude. "Ils me manquent à moi aussi," dit-il doucement. "Mais tu n'es pas tout seul."

Sirius émit un petit "wuf" mais ne bougea pas. Remus n'insista pas. Il se mit à parler doucement des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés avec James et Lily, de toutes les choses qui le faisaient se souvenir d'eux. Il n'était pas surpris que Sirius déprime davantage que lui en cette journée – il avait eu douze ans pour se remettre, alors que Sirius les avait passés dans l'abîme.

Finalement, Sirius se leva, se secoua et reprit sa forme humaine. Il y avait des ombres dans ses yeux quand il se blottit à nouveau contre Remus, le serrant contre lui. "C'est dur d'être humain pour ça," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Je sais," répondit Remus, passant la main dans ses cheveux. "Crois-moi, Pat, je sais. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis là."

Sirius enfonça son visage dans le cou de Remus, cachant ses larmes.

"Je serai toujours là," murmura Remus d'une voix profonde. "Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je te le promets, mon amour. Tu n'as plus à être seul." Depuis Azkaban, Sirius supportait mal d'être seul.

Sirius le serra encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il croie sentir ses os craquer.

"Je t'épouserais même si tu me le demandais, tu le sais ça ?" demanda Remus, embrassant les cheveux sombres. "Même si tout le monde me traitait de loup-garou pouilleux qui en a après ton or. Si tu me le demandais, je le ferais. Je ne te quitterai jamais."

* * *

_Juillet 2000_

Remus faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque, attendant que Sirius et Harry rentrent de la session du Magenmagot. Comme Harry était à Londres, il n'avait pas besoin d'agir en tant que procuration, et c'était une bonne chose – il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter de savoir qui aurait voté 'non' aujourd'hui et travailler encore avec eux. Parce qu'aujourd'hui le tribunal votait la loi loup-garou fortement modifiée, celle pour laquelle ils se battaient sans relâche depuis la fin de la guerre. Celle qui permettrait aux loups-garous d'être employés de façon légale, sans avoir besoin d'obtenir les bonnes grâces d'un Lord. Celle qui permettrait aux loups-garous d'être gardiens légaux de leurs enfants. Celle qui allait paver la voie vers l'égalité des droits pour les loups-garous, quelque part dans le futur. Et il ne _savait pas si elle allait passer._

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade – quelqu'un courant dans les escaliers – et Sirius se rua dans la pièce, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, étreignant Remus avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il le souleva du sol. "On a gagné !" s'exclama-t-il. "Putain, on l'a _fait_, Lunard !"

Remus leva instinctivement les bras, s'appuyant sur les épaules de Sirius. "Elle est… elle est passée ?" bredouilla-t-il, ébahi.

"Elle est passée !" insista Sirius, se penchant pour l'embrasser avec force – et enthousiasme. "Sujet à une registration à la noix – on pourra passer un amendement plus tard – les loups-garous peuvent travailler, avoir des enfants, réserver des portoloins…"

"… se marier ?" suggéra Remus, les rides d'angoisse disparaissant de son visage dans un large sourire.

"Ça aussi !" acquiesça Sirius en lui rendant son sourire, même s'il avait l'air un peu perplexe. "Je veux dire, ils pouvaient plus ou moins le faire déjà, c'était juste –"

Remus secoua la tête, amusé. "Pat !" l'interrompit-il. "C'était une proposition, idiot."

Sirius en resta bouche bée, et Remus sentit une vague d'affection l'envahir en le voyant chercher ses mots en vain. "… sérieux ?"

Remus tendit la main, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de Sirius derrière son oreille et caressant sa joue. "Tout à fait."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
